That Secretive Smile
by Killiko Jun
Summary: An Eriol/Tomoyo centric fic but with a twist ^_^ Takes a look at a possible pair of past incarnations of Eriol and Tomoyo and wraps up nicely at the end


That Secretive Smile  
  
by Killiko "Still on that ExT kick" Jun  
  
A/N: Ugh, I just realized I just keep on dishing out   
Eriol and Tomoyo fics -_- It's an unhealthy addiction  
I tell yoU! :O I really am trying for rehab  
but they're just so appealing! :3 I can twist  
their minds around so much! XD XD XD  
  
Anyways, have fun reading ^^ And yes Silverlight,  
I've got that little stripping pic and threesome  
yaoi pic in the works mwheh heh heh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was pulled out of blissful warmth  
and unconsciousness with an abrupt blast of cold.  
  
"AHHH!" he screamed as he scrambled for  
the blankets that were held out of his reach,  
"it's cold!"  
  
Laughter greeted his ears and he grumbled  
groggily as he tried to bury himself in his bed  
again. He hated happy morning people.  
  
"Don't make me threaten you with cold  
well water!" sung a cheerful auburn haired girl.  
  
"You wouldn't," he stated unsurely.  
  
"Oh yes I would, Uncle Leonardo" he could  
hear her smirk, "after what you did to Alexandros and  
I last night, I ought to stuff you in with  
chicken feed, set you alight and throw you into  
the town brothel!"  
  
He marvelled at how she could threaten  
so innocently and dangerously at the same time.  
He sighed as he sswung his legs over his bed  
and scratched his growing beard. His niece was becoming  
too cunning for him.  
  
"Alright, alright!" he muttered as she  
tossed him some rich red robes and a pair of  
short, leather boots.  
  
"You have that painting session with that  
duchess... what was her name?" his niece paused,  
"oh yes! Mona!"  
  
He rubbed his temples and sighed heavily.  
"Yes, yes," he waved his hans dismissively, "shoo now,  
lest you want to be marred by my unfathomably nude  
beauty."  
  
His niece, Helena, chuckled and he smiled as he heard  
her footsteps pettering down the stairs. When he was  
done clothing himself and cleaning his sleep ridden  
face, Leonardo made his way to the kitchen, the warm  
smell of baking biscotti alluring him like bees to a flower.  
  
His home was far from tidy. The floor was  
littered with messy sketches, dirt and soot, paper  
and paint. His niece wasn't related to him by blood,  
but was the daughter of his closest friend. Leonardo  
sat down at the table and found that his grumpy mood  
had calmed with the tantalizing smell of breakfast.  
  
Helena trotted over, sweat glistening slightly  
on her forehead from the heat of the stove. Her crisp   
green-brown eyes curved in happiness as she greeted  
her favourite uncle once more, "Good morning!"  
  
Leonardo rolled his eyes and grabbed a biscotti.  
Helena had started to rant about her night with Alexandros.  
  
"And the night was amazing, glowing with stars  
and Alexandros brought me to this romantic  
bridge nestled in the city... it was perfect, and all  
you could hear was the river water and a lute strumming  
quietly, until SOMEONE" she glared abjectly at her uncle,  
"decided that it was funny to convinently make a passing  
boat splash water on us!"  
  
"Oh dear," Leonardo smiled cattily behind his cup of  
warm tea, "such a terrible thing."  
  
"Uncle! You know very well you're not supposed  
to use magic! What if someone were to see you?" Helena  
pointed out.   
  
"Bah!" Leonardo shooed her, "I'm such an  
accomplished magician. I never get caught my dear."  
  
Helena arched an eyebrow. She swore she saw a cat  
tail waving behind him.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let your niece get wrinkles  
from worrying over the well-being of her favourite uncle."  
she mock-ranted.  
  
Leonardo stood up and reached for his hat and  
coat, patting his niece's head affectionately before leaving.  
"Good day! I have a painting calling me!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Leonardo!" Petre stumbled to him, palette   
and brushes ready for his master's bidding.  
  
Leonardo deftly took the tools and stepped into his  
workshop. There were many other painters, his students  
or fellow masters, all dressed in different colors. The building  
smelt of paint and he loved that smell for he had lived  
with it all his life and it represented one of his more  
passionate past times.  
  
"Now, Petre, where is this duchess I have to paint?"  
Leonardo inquired as he rushed to his favourite part of   
the studio; a place filtered with light and a view of the   
diverse green hills near the city.  
  
"She's already in your studio, master. She  
arrived early this morn and has been strolling in the city.  
Her name is..." Petre was cut off.  
  
"I am the duchess Camilisa. But you may call me  
Lisa."  
  
Leonardo stood there, speechless. In front of him  
stood a vision of quiet beauty. She did not have the cornsilk  
blonde hair of angels nor did she have blue eyes of the skies  
above. The duchess sported a black olive coloured dress with a   
puffy bodice and sleeves. Her fair skin was a gross contrast  
to her smoky black hair and deep blue eyes. Her petite nose,  
her pink cheeks and long dark lashes reminded Leonardo of  
an old tale about faeries who dwelled in the forests.  
  
"Good day lady," Leonardo bowed. He mentally noted  
the way the sunlight highlighted the brown tones in her hair.  
  
"Good day," she returned, a smile lighting her face,  
"you must be the amazing painter, Leonardo da Vinci I've  
heard so much about! Your reputation proceeds you!"  
  
He laughed good-naturedly, "You are too much my lady!  
There are probably many more painters who exceed and challenge  
my talents!"  
  
"So modest too!" Camilisa chided playfully as Leonardo  
guided her to a stool in his studio, "you must have an  
amazing charm and wit to match!"  
  
Leonardo chuckled. He hadn't laughed so truthfully  
and mirthfully ever since Katherine had left him. "Only in  
the prescence of beauty such as yours!"  
  
As Leonardo set up his canvas, the duchess turned her  
head to look outside. She marvelled at the hills that stretch further into  
ash grey mountains. The greenery was so verdant and alive that   
it felt unreal too her, having been cooped up in palaces and  
rich nobles houses for so long. Her eyes turned downcast.  
She has such a dull meaningless life when you came down to it.  
She had no real standing in royal courts and was only meant  
to be married off to some pompous noble.   
  
Leonardo's eyes clouded over as he lifted his palette  
and brush. The sadness that emmenated from Camilisa tugged  
at his own loneliness that dwelled in the far reaches of his  
mind. However, he wondered at how her sadness seemed to pronouce  
her beauty far more.  
  
Camilisa sneezed and turned back to Leonardo, having briefly  
forgotten that she was here to be painted, "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"'Tis nothing ny dear!" Leonardo smiled and Camilisa  
had to smile back. He loved the graceful curve of her face and neck,  
"Just relax and tell me your troubles."  
  
"Troubles?" Camilisa frowned, "I wouldn't call them troubles...  
you probably think I'm silly..."  
  
"No, no, do go on!" Leonardo seemed fascinated with her.   
  
"I'm.. I'm terribly lonely," she began, her eyes distant  
like a broken doll, "where I live, there is snow and cold and  
though or heaths are warm, I have no one to speak to. The higher  
nobles only view me as a bother since I'm not entirely of   
noble blood and the maids and servants are irrelatable. My mother  
is constantly heckling me... I have no one to share my thoughts with."  
  
"And then, there are those nights where I hide myself  
underneath the covers and I pretend taht I'm someone else, that   
I'm not a duchess and that I'm living in a house on a hill where  
summer is always there," she laughed, "I sound like such an old maid!"  
  
Leonardo placed down his brushes and sat himself on a stool  
next to the lady. She tilted her head inquiringly at him, eyebrows  
drawing together.  
  
He wrapped her hands in his own, surprised to find that  
they were very warm and soft like down. She froze at the contact  
but relaxed at his sympathetic gaze.  
  
"Sometimes, I myself fell I am alone. My love fled me  
a while ago without a word. And though I have a vibrant niece  
and wonderfully studious students, I cannot fully share   
my thoughts or burdens to them," she noted that he suddenly  
looked far older than the vibrant man she had spoken to before,  
"and I wonder if I'll die alone or live in torture with my own   
thoughts."  
  
He smiled though, for her sake, "but don't worry! at least  
now you know you have someone who has understands you."  
  
At that moment, the sun filtered intot he studio once more  
and Camilisa was given a wonderous vision of endearing violet   
eyes and dark hair. Her heart fluttered and she grew aware  
of how close the both of them were. Her eyes teared and she smiled   
beauteously. Then she began to laugh, throwing her hair back like  
cascades of water. Leonardo arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you laughing at? I was being very serious!" but  
he smiled.  
  
She laughed even harder and when it subsided, her lips  
smiled serenely, "It's a secret!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol shook his head, groggy. He hated these images  
and bits of pieces he'd be hit with. Damn that Clow Reed, he  
cursed his incarnation.   
  
Tomoyo shifted in her seat, "Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun? Are  
you alright? You seemed to have dozed off."  
  
Eriol yawned and stretched the kinks out of his arms,  
"It's nothing, Daidouji-san. Just tired I suppose. Have you finished  
the picture yet?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, her dark curls falling over her right shoulder  
as she bent her head down to surveille the portrait tucked in her hands.  
She felt Eriol's head bent dangerously close over her shoulder and  
repressed the blush across her cheeks. She closed the sketchbook  
abruptly and apologized.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hiiragizawa-kun! But I need to hurry home! I'll show  
you the drawing tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and began  
to run.  
  
"But why won't you show me the picture now?' Eriol asked, his  
eyebrow arching inquisitively. She loved it when he looked  
confused.  
  
Tomoyo was struck by a flash of green hills and amethyst eyes  
and smiled secretively and winked.   
  
"It's a secret." 


End file.
